


Fear the Cry of the King

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Ambiguous Relationships, BAMF Kim Woojin, BAMF Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan and Seo Changbin are Childhood Friends, Confident Gay Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dance Captain Lee Minho | Lee Know, Delinquent Seo Changbin, Dom Kim Woojin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Jealous Bang Chan, Jealous Kim Woojin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Kim Woojin are Best Friends, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Han Jisung | Han, Pining Seo Changbin, Sadistic Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin is an Asshole, Student Council President Kim Woojin, Swim Team Captain Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗷𝗶𝗻: we won’t be having the swim team’s meeting today𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗷𝗶𝗻: it’s postponed to tomorrow𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒹𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻: what?𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻: but I told you I can’t tmw𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗷𝗶𝗻: yeah well we can’t today so [shrugging emoji]𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒹𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻: can’t you idk pull some strings??𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗻: for me at least?𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗷𝗶𝗻: if you use me now, ill have to use you one day too𝑜𝓅𝑒𝓃𝑒𝒹(or, Woojin’s the student council president with an obligation to fulfil for his father — a politician that’s just starting his campaign. But Chan, the swim team captain and a scholarship student, get’s caught in the mix.Only one side knows the full story, but it’s not that the other side has innocent intentions either.ft, ambiguous minsung and a bad boyish changbin who has a big fat crush on minho.)





	Fear the Cry of the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin needs to take care of something before the situation escalates. and is he scared of seungmin?

PART ONE

_King of the Castle _

Everyone who roamed the halls knew of the two names that had taken over the school inside out. Kim Woojin was one; student council president since he was a sophomore and the son to one of the richest politicians in the world. Bang Chan was the other; a scholarship student who had the second best grades in the entire school and the swim team captain who had led their school to two international cups in two years alone.

But it wasn’t for those reasons alone though that they were famous. Putting aside their individual accomplishments, the bigger news that overtook the school was that these two were dating.

“How many more meetings do I have to go to?” The corridor was silent, not a soul in sight to witness the beautiful visage of the angel that was Kim Woojin in a buttoned up white shirt and dark blue pants that completed his visual. Following him was an equally taller individual with a puppy face that went by the name Kim Seungmin.

“Two more if I calculated correctly,” the boy in question was a whole three years younger than the older one, but had an air around him that made people question the fact that he was really the younger one. He pushed his circular glasses up and showed the clipboard he had in hand. “If we move the swimming team’s meeting to tomorrow, we just have two more meetings to go to, and we can discuss the budget of the student council in more detail and have more time to reprimand the dance team for the incident this year.”

“But didn’t Chan say he wouldn’t be able to make it tomorrow?”

“You act like you actually care about his presence,” Seungmin rolled his eyes at the President. “Stop acting that you have a heart now.”

“You’re right,” he rubbed his nose as he thought, ignoring the tone of voice that Seungmin spoke in, “If I started this cold-heartedly, I’ll go through with it cold-heartedly.”

Seungmin patted him on the back, “That’s the spirit. Now let’s talk about how much of a budget cut we should plan for the council. Should we decrease it by $250, so we can arrange it to go to charity without having to organize a fundraiser?”

Woojin shook his head, “That’d be too suspicious to the teachers. Say even if we managed with the $250 cut, how will we be able to explain to them how we raised that much money without doing a fundraiser? They’ll be up in arms about delegating responsibility to students again.”

“We could get the money for the charity without a fundraiser by donating the amount of money the sports teams win to charity. The school can’t say anything about that because technically the students are the ones raising it.”

“It’ll never work,” he ran a hand through his tie, clearing the creases of his tie to be as neat as possible, “how will we get them to even agree?”

Seungmin smiled, and honestly speaking, Woojin was terrified of that smile. Woojin could be sadistic and cold-hearted if he wanted to be, but he usually never was; the only difference between the two brothers was the fact that Seungmin went out of his way to be sadistic. It reminded him too much of their older brother—and the only thing he wanted from Seungmin was to not turn out like that.

“Since dating you has a lot of advantages to Chan, I’m sure we can get him to agree to signing a contract that’ll donate all their money to charity,” his crooked teeth shone from the back of his lips which glinted cruelly, “if it doesn’t… well we have other methods.”

Woojin hid a shiver, “I-I’ll see what I can do.”

Woojin maybe the Student council president but every day he wonders why it hadn’t been Seungmin who had opted for the position instead. Even if his father was particularly distasteful to his younger brother, he was sure he could impress him with his talent at leading people. But he also muses that it was the students’ luck that they ended up with him rather than Seungmin in the end.

Small favours went a long way.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Jeongin appeared behind them, heaving and a little out of breath, having run all the way to get a peach flavoured drink that both of them weren’t that fond of.

Seungmin’s vicious smile fell off his face as if it were never there and a soft, almost gentle smile came on his face, “Just discussing the budgets for the council. Did you get your drink?”

Jeongin’s curious gaze turned into an enthusiastic smile, “Oh yes! But I had to run to two different vending machines because the first one was out of stock.” Seungmin patted him on the back and his smile turned brighter. The childlike innocence of the youngest made something soft flutter in his chest as well.

At least there was some hope for Seungmin.

Or not.

Woojin’s smile fell off as he remembered why the first vending machine hadn’t been working. Seungmin had deliberately out-stocked the peach flavoured drink in the first machine so they would have more time to make a plan while Jeongin, who hadn’t been corrupted yet, would run around to find some.

“Let’s go to the dance team first, I still have to talk with Minho and see what the whole fuss is about.” Woojin motioned for both the Vice-president and secretary to follow him.

“Yes! I haven’t see Felix hyung in so long, let’s go quickly,” Jeongin bundled up in front of them and jogged quicker. Seungmin and Woojin smiled at his enthusiasm.

“I hope he stays like that forever.”

“You mean you wish he doesn’t turn out like you?” Woojin inserted a jab. No matter how sadistic the younger was, Woojin was his older brother. Although Woojin refrained from indulging in his internal pleasures didn’t mean he couldn’t. That’s why he was there to keep Seungmin in line.

The guilty smile on Seungmin’s face was the only satisfaction he had that he wouldn’t turn out like Seokjin; the eldest of the trio felt no guilt whatsoever of the people around him. Woojin had been like that too, once, but it was a time that was long passed. A time where he had thought of Seokjin as an older brother, and not like the monster he had actually become. 

“You’re not as bad as you make yourself to be, Min. If you were you would actually stand a chance against Minho when he’s in the mood to be playful.”

Woojin grins at the shudders that pass by the younger’s body as his face twists into a fearful expression. “He’s another kind of human, not one that I would like to offend.”

Woojin would’ve been offended if he didn’t know Seungmin felt the same way about him.

When they reached the dance studio it was third period; the bell had already run three times while they were out and running their business. None of them actually had to go to class because they already knew the content they were covering. And if Jeongin had any trouble, there was always Seungmin to tutor him.

The studio was in the other side of the school, a whole two kilometres away from the student council room. Each year the captains get to decide what room they could be occupy, and Woojin had a feeling it was to fuck with them that Minho had deliberately chosen that as his choice.

“So why are we here, hyung?” Jeongin turned to them right before he entered and both of them froze. Sharing a look, Seungmin nodded towards him; it was time to tell the younger one what had happened right before he became secretary.

“Well, you know Minho right?” At the nod, Seungmin continued, “So Minho has a protégé called Hyunjin—you know how big Minho hyung is in the dance circles right? So imagine him choosing a protégé…it’s a big deal because dancers almost never choose a protégé unless they think they can surpass the teacher.”

“So what happened?”

This time Woojin took the rails, “Well, usually Minho takes really good care of Hyunjin and makes sure everything is well. But one day he was gone from the studio because of some Captains meeting with the other sports teams. Five guys from a nearby studio came to see what Hyunjin was all about. They entered a competition and well, Hyunjin won with a slight margin with Jimin sunbae as the judge.”

“Wait, how did they get Jimin sunbae to judge them?”

“He had also heard about Hyunjin and since Minho was one of his former juniors, so he came to see what’s up,” Seungmin opened the door the room and even if it was bustling with noise, none of them even noticed the three entering, “After they lost, they kind of thought Jimin was being partial to Hyunjin because it really was a slight margin. After he left, five of them beat Hyunjin up. He couldn’t dance for almost a month.”

“Then I got angry, so I went to confront those fuckers. I beat them up and got suspended. And they’re here to warn me to not do it again,” a voice they had been expecting sounded from behind them. All three of them swiftly turned around to be met with a smiling Minho who winked at Jeongin. “Nice to meet you, I’m Minho and I don’t mess around with people who mess around with my people.”

“Minho hyung!”

“Minho,” both the siblings reacted differently. While Woojin and Minho were actually the closest of friends, they didn’t have a very affectionate relationship. A simple acknowledging nod was fine when greet each other. Seungmin on the other hand had a very love-hate relationship with Minho. He had a habit of testing the older one’s patience and then cuddling up to meet his good side. If Woojin didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought this were one of the instances where Seungmin pulled a person’s pigtails to get their attention.

He cuddled up to Minho and Jeongin gaped at his behaviour.

“I-I’m Jeongin,” he lifted his hand up and bowed, “I’m a freshman. The secretary.”

Minho huffed and waved his hand away, “None of that now.” He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug with Seungmin. “There’s no need to be formal with me. Just call me hyung and that’s it.”

As they broke away, Minho turned to Woojin. They exchanged a look of amusement before he motioned Seungmin and Jeongin into the studio. “Go inside and tell them Minho sent you. You can talk with Felix and Hyunjin while Woojin and I have a talk.”

As they left, Woojin turned to face Minho who was already pacing away to a side room for the captains. Woojin quickly jogged up to him. “You know Seungmin is going to berate me for allowing you to treat him like a child?”

“Nah,” sometimes Minho’s nonchalance to everything annoyed him; this was not the time that happened though, “I think he’s glad we gave him some alone time with those three.”

“Fair enough I guess.”

He opened the door to his office. It was a small room that couldn’t be really called an office; Minho just liked acting like he was because he was Minho. There was a small teacher’s table and a bookshelf without any books. The only thing of any noticeable importance was the sofa in front of them because he was sure he saw it in the principal’s office not a day ago.

“You took your old man’s couch again?” Woojin asked, humoured.

“Yup,” he said, popping the p. He strode forward and plopped himself on the grey couch, “He said I could take it.”

“You’re so spoiled,” although Woojin said it jokingly, there was some underlying bitterness to his tone. It wasn’t old news that Minho was the principal’s grandson who he had grown up with instead of his parents, and he was loved and spoiled before all else. The principal was no ordinary fellow, for he had a share of almost every successful company in Asia; and the only person to ever succeed that was Minho. But they were all no ordinary people, the only thing he was bitter about of Minho was how his grandfather genuinely loved him. It was rare to have familial relationships in a world like theirs but Minho had it all.

Fortunately, Minho wasn’t bothered by his tone. He chuckled good-naturedly and pumped a bro-fist at him. One of the things he really liked about him was that he very rarely kept grudges; he was one of the very level-headed and easy going people he knew. It was always so easy with Minho.

So it came as a surprise when he did what he did. Woojin had to talk about it.

Although there was some truth in his statement when Minho introduced himself, it wasn’t only to warn him about not doing it again, but to look at his well-being. Minho was one of the only genuine friends he had in his life and Woojin cared about his people before all else.

This was the first time he had seen Minho after he had gotten suspended for a month, because unlike before, his grandfather actually grounded him as an additional punishment. Although he was sure it was more because he was worried about his physical state rather than the fact that he was violent against others, it was the thought that counted.

Minho looked physically well. His face had a healthy flush and his eyelashes lazily fluttered on his lids. Nothing was present on his body as he could see that could even hint at him getting at a fight, but he could spot a wince when he saw one.

It was a little hard for him to walk, his right side still had a small wound from being stabbed with a sharp pin, but if anyone could get over it, it would be Minho.

“So who did you give the responsibility as a dance captain to when you were suspended?” Woojin asked, propping his legs on the couch and got comfortable. He had time to be here since the swim team’s meeting was cancelled. He hoped Seungmin texted them telling them that it was though, because he had a habit of just letting them suffer.

“I gave it to Felix. Since he’s a co-captain, I think it would be obvious who it would be though.” Minho sneaked a hand to his pocket and got out a lollipop. He removed the wrapper after a few tries and pushed it into his mouth. “The warning is taking a bit of time to arrive this time.” 

“I didn’t only come here to give a warning, Min,” he broke his hands that were clammed together and ran his fingers through his hair, messing the neatly combed hair, “I wanted to see how my friend was doing.”

“I’m fine.”

The tips of the younger boy’s ears were flushed red. He could tell it pleased him when Woojin referred to him as a friend, but it would get hell to come over to get him to admit that.

“Come on, tell me.”

“I’m seriously fine. Just a little messed up of course, but fine all the same. I just got really mad you know? I never get that mad—I wanted to mess their faces up so bad. I barely stopped myself from impaling them.”

Minho was struggling to say something, and that poked Woojin’s paternal instincts towards his friend; Minho never struggled, he was as straightforward as they came, so something must have happened. He didn’t speak, just waited for him to continue, “I wanted—I wanted to bash their faces in and break their legs. Like it was so violent that I got scared of myself. I never usually feel like that.”

He shivered, “It just spooked me out.”

“I think it is because you finally found yourself a friend in Hyunjin.” Woojin smiled softly at the confused expression on Minho’s face. These were truly precious moments to him because Minho was usually so mature and vicious—these were the moments he saved in his memories because they were so rare. A confused Minho was a cute Minho.

“No, no,” he shook his head, “Hyunjin is not a friend. He’s my protégé.”

Woojin poked his forehead, “I know your history with friendships, Min. Not everyone’s going to take advantage of you. You’ve come to care for him strongly as a friend Minho. Stop pushing everyone away. Let yourself care for a bit. It’s not wrong.”

Minho sucked on his lollipop and to anyone who didn’t know him as well as Woojin did, they would think he had taken his words in one year and let them go the other, but Woojin knew how highly he was thought off. He was clearly in deep thought. “But how do I know who’s right to care for and not right to care for?”

His eyes widened, he didn’t expect the question because even he didn’t have an answer. So he took his time to give him a good one. He shook his head before he began, “I don’t think there’s ever a way to tell. Sometimes you just have to get to know a person really well and trust your instincts to tell you if they are a good person or not.”

“But my track records not that good.”

“Not that good? Wasn’t it your instincts that told you to be friends with me? Aren’t we friends because you trusted yourself to open up to me?”

“I—you’re not an ordinary choice, Woojin. Not everyone’s like you.”

“And not everyone’s like Jun.”

After his statement, silence fell to the room. None of them spoke, Minho processing his words and him allowing Minho to process his words. But nothing was uncomfortable; he loved their silences because it was truly an experience, having a friend that made silences comfortable.

“It’s hard to care for someone after what happened with Jun,” it was Minho who broke the silence first; Woojin nodded, “but I get what you’re trying to say. Hyunjin’s a good kid and he looks up to me a lot. I think he reminds me of Seungmin and that’s why I was enthralled with him at first. I’ll make sure he doesn’t turn out like Jun—maybe he could be the next Woojin?”

He shook his head and punched him lightly on the knee, “No one can be the next Woojin; I’m unique and so is he. He’ll only be the Hyunjin to your Minho and no one can fill that void like no one can replace me in your life.”

Minho shrugged, feigning nonchalance but Woojin could see the side of his lips curling up to a smile, “I guess.”

They nudged shoulders together and made small talk for a while. Minho had missed out on a lot of work, but he could deal with it easily; he was smart like that. Minho wasn’t the most book smart person around, but he got by. But there were things he was good at; charming people and dance. It was not a surprise that his grandfather wanted to hand him everything; Minho may have not been book smart, but he was business smart. Dancing was a hobby of sorts that he wanted as a second career rather than anything else.

A pity, because he was truly good at it.

“So tell me about Chan,” they knocked shoulders again as Minho brewed him some tea he found in his office, a teasing smile floating his way, “I’m gone for a month and my best friend has a boyfriend? This boy must be good.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “He’s not. It’s just a business relationship between me and him.”

“Business with a scholarship student?”

“A public relationship with a scholarship student and a gay one at that does wonders to my father’s reputation. Accepting, open-minded father who accepts his son type of bullshit.”

Minho didn’t do pity but he felt as if the younger was sympathizing with him as he handed him the tea. “Does Chan know this?”

“The only thing he knows is that the student council president suddenly ran to him in the corridor, decided to fall in love with him and asked him out,” Woojin shrugged, even if something like guilt erupted in his chest.

“So are you going to tell him?” He sipped his tea as gracefully as he ate, which was impeccable because they were trained with etiquette since they were young; their bodies drilled with manners that they knew since before they could walk.

He shook his head, “No. I don’t see the point. It’s going to be broken off anyway; I’m pretty sure he too doesn’t expect high school relationships to last.”

Minho started off slowly, almost drawling his sentence and blinked multiple times, “Have—have you ever wondered why he accepted your confession?”

Woojin blinked.

“Yes? I’m the son of a politician—he’s a scholarship student. It’ll look good for him for opportunities and such.”

It felt like something deflated in Minho, because without another word he gulped down his tea. Somehow, it felt as if he was sulking. Woojin muffled a smile even though he was a little confused where his question was going on earlier.

He said something underneath his breath but Woojin didn’t hear it. “What?”

“What?”

“What did you say?”

“What.”

“Never mind,” he rolled his eyes. If Minho didn’t want to do something, it was seldom that anyone could get him to do it.

The fourth bell rang soon after they finished drinking their tea. Minho got up and led him to the door. “It’s time to go to some business lessons. I have Econ-one in ten more minutes and it’s all the way in the other side. I’ll have to sprint.”

“That’s what you get for choosing your club room here.”

“Hey,” Minho shot him a smirk, “I like it here. There’s fewer stuck up assholes on this side.”

Woojin punched him. “You act like you’re not one.”

“Never said I wasn’t. Who do you think fewer entail? There’s only room for one bad bitch in this area.”

Woojin shook his head, exasperated, “You’re spending way too much time with Felix.”

“What can I say? He just gets me.”

Woojin shut the door on his face before he could say something way more stupid. He made his way to the dance studio but there were no steps behind him. Minho was probably already sprinting to class.

When he opened the door, he found five people in front of the mirror, still practising. Woojin admired their resilience and passion because even without a supervisor, they were doing what they were told. Woojin admired obedience. As he turned his head, he caught sight of the back of Seungmin’s head peeking behind all of them.

Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin were sitting in a circle at the end of the room and looked to be in quite a serious discussion.

Woojin wanted to watch on, because he was amused, but sadly they all had to get back to business. Hyunjin and Felix had to get back and dance and the other two had to be in a meeting with him. He trudged to the opposite end of the room and the only one who could see him coming would be Jeongin, who seemed way too engrossed in the discussion to be distracted.

“Jisung actually used the soap to do that?” he heard them mutter as he made his way there. Hyunjin’s face was in a tight frown as if he was struggling with holding back a laughter and Jeongin’s eyes were widened to an almost comical degree. He could only guess what the rest of them looked like.

“I’m not lying,” Felix’s deep voice correlated with a whiny Jeongin’s who gasped in disbelief. “Ask anyone, I swear he did it.”

“We have to tell this to the teacher! She still thinks it’s Yeonjun who did it,” Hyunjin shook his head, “She won’t believe us. Did you believe Felix when he said Jisung did it?”

Jeongin’s voice stuttered, “Well, no but—”

“I’m sure that if I would just report what happened, she’ll believe me,” Seungmin came to Jeongin’s rescue as always, he leaned on to Hyunjin and said, “even if I wasn’t there, they know I won’t lie.”

“I’m sure this Jisung kid would get what he deserves,” he clapped loudly to bring their attention towards him; all four of their heads whip-splashed towards him, surprised, but he nonchalantly continued, “Seungmin’s reliable like that.”

The first one to break out of their daze was Jeongin who shook his head and shouted, “Woojin hyung! You almost gave me heart attack!”

“Well, I aim to please.”

“Hyung!” This time it was Felix, “I didn’t even know you were here!”

“You’re already back from talking with Minho?” Seungmin asked, giving him a stink eye.

“Ignore him,” Hyunjin lifted his hand onto Seungmin’s shoulder; he flushed underneath the surprised gaze of Woojin’s, _when had that development taken place? _“He’s just bitter that you left him with the little kids.”

Woojin reminded himself to ask Seungmin about that later; for now, he had more important things to take care of. “Jeongin and Seungmin, we’re already late for the budget meeting. Hyunjin and Felix probably have to get back to practice. Let’s all meet later at Minho’s place to talk.”

“I—I don’t think he’ll like that,” Hyunjin spoke up meekly, before all of them could return to their tasks. “Me being there I mean.”

Woojin smiled at him, a warm feeling in his chest; they were growing up so fast, “Don’t worry. He won’t mind.” At the surprised gaze of Hyunjin’s, he just winked mischievously.

Felix also turned to him and smiled, “Yeah, hyung’s not like that. He’ll like you there just fine.”

Woojin had momentarily forgotten that Felix was actually Minho’s younger brother. Not by blood, but they had a complicated history of bloodlines that somehow made Minho’s uncle adopt Felix into the family before Minho decided to take a liking to him and act as his older brother. Minho was almost as smitten for the younger boy as Woojin was for Seungmin; read: not at all.

He shook himself out of thought and grabbed Jeongin and Seungmin out the door. “See you guys later,” Seungmin called out. A reply was shouted, but before they could hear it, Woojin shut the door.

Back to business. Seungmin’s face dissolved any emotions, and Woojin put out a strict professional smile. The only thing that was constant was Jeongin’s innocent smile; but even that had gone through some changes.

“Did you tell the swim team the meeting is cancelled?”

“I was with you the whole time. How could I?”

“There’s a thing called text messages hyung,” Jeongin muttered from the side.

Seungmin sent him a glare and turned to Woojin, “I thought you’d do it, since you can just text Chan and tell him.”

“You can do that too, you know?” Woojin said, his smile wavering a little before he put it in a tight grip, “You were the one who gave me his number.”

Seungmin smiled, “But where’s the fun in that, hyung?”

Chat **_Woojin & Chan:_**_ 10:07 a.m. _

**Woojin: **Chan?

**Woojin: **hey

_Opened _

**Chan: **oh, hey [flustered emoji]

**Chan: **what’s up?

**Woojin: **just wanted to give you a heads up.

_Opened_

**Chan: **about?

**Woojin: **we won’t be having the swim team’s meeting today

**Woojin: **it’s postponed to tomorrow

_Opened _

**Chan: **what?

**Chan: **but I told you I can’t tmw

**Woojin: **yeah well we can’t today so [shrugging emoji]

_Opened_

**Chan: **can’t you idk pull some strings??

**Chan: **for me at least?

**Woojin: **if you use me now, ill have to use you one day too

_Opened_

**Chan: **What?

**Chan: **can’t you just get the meeting to be day after tomorrow or smthing?

**Woojin: **if I agree to this, you have to agree to something of mine.

_Opened _

**Chan: **o-okay [wide-eyed expression]

**Chan: **as long as the meeting isn’t tomorrow

**Woojin: **deal.

_Opened _

Chat **_Bros: _**_10:17 a.m. _

**Oldie: **two birds with one stone

_Opened_

**Cutie: **what?

**Oldie: **postpone the swim team meeting from tomorrow to day after tomorrow.

**Oldie: **I got a way to get the money for the fundraisers from the swim team

_Opened_

**Cutie: **That quick?

**Cutie: **impressive

**Oldie: **there’s a reason why im the older one

_Delivered _


End file.
